Mission II
by Pianodream
Summary: La déesse Cosmos confie une nouvelle mission à ses guerriers. Mais le voyage ne sera peut-être pas de tout repos. WARNING: shounen-ai, yaoi. OKXWoL, LightningXOK?
1. Départ

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages cités appartiennent à SQUARE ENIX CO.

**Warning:** shounen-ai, yaoi par la suite.

Ndl'auteure: Coucou c'est Mamzelle Piano! ^^ Je travaille sur de nombreux projets de fics à chapitres en ce moment, et celle-çi est une commande de quelqu'un qui saura se reconnaître. 8)

Je ne sais pas quand la suite sortira, mais je vais tenter déjà de garder un rythme à peu près régulier. Ne vous attendez pas non plus à un chapitre toutes les semaines (tous les mois ce serait déjà un miracle) mais postez des rewiews quand même, ça m'encourage à écrire! Le fics avec rewiews sortiront plus vite que sans. ^^

Bref... Depuis que j'ai joué à Dissidia Duodecim (la version japonaise est juste sublime) je fourmille d'idées. Espérons que j'ai le temps de mettre tous ces scénarios qui me viennent sur papier. 8D

Chap.I : Prologus.

Cosmos ouvrit lentement les yeux et contempla le paysage autour d'elle. Le trône d'un blanc éclatant semblait scintiller sur l'eau qui recouvrait le Sanctuaire de l'Ordre, comme un navire immaculé. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent mais les flots ondulaient doucement, agités sans doute par la magie de la déesse qui habitait le lieu. Des nuages lumineux flottaient paresseusement dans le ciel, laissant passer une lumière apaisante. L'endroit semblait empreint d'une tristesse et d'un calme presque lugubre.  
Cosmos entendit le bruit métallique de pas sur l'eau t se retourna. Sa cape traînant dans son dos, l'armure étincelante dans la lumière, le casque aux cornes défiant le ciel, le guerrier de la Lumière s'avancait dignement vers la Déesse de l'Harmonie. L'homme atteignit le pied du trône et s'arrêta. Il ôta son casque et mit un genou à terre, sa longue chevelure d'argent se répandant en cascades sur ses épaules.

__"Cosmos... Vous avez demandé à me voir."_

_"Relève toi, Guerrier de la Lumière." dit doucement la divinité.

L'homme en armure s'éxécuta, plein de révérence. La déesse leva les yeux et, avec un soupir, commença.

__"Si je t'ai aujourd'hui appelé, c'est dans le but de te confier une mission. Comme tu le sais, chaque jour qui passe voit les pouvoirs de la Discorde se renforcer, et il semblerait que son influence ait commencé à s'étendre sur le monde. J'ai par mon pouvoir senti que quelquechose se produisait en un lieu inhabituel, et je te demande de t'y rendre afin d'agir, ou du moins de rapporter ce qu'il s'y passe."_

_"Irais-je seul, déesse?"

_"Non, bien sûr. Je souhaiterais que Lightning ainsi que le Chevalier Oignon soient tes compagnons lors de ce voyage. Lightning est une combattante hors-pair et le Chevalier Oignon a un don remarquable pour la magie en plus de son habileté à manier l'épée. Ainsi j'espère que votre voyage sera sans grand danger. Vous devrez vous rendre dans le direction du Nord-Est, par delà les plaines de Cornélia, et emprunter un col de montagne qui vous mènera au lieu nommé les Falaises Tremblantes, où j'ai senti des flux inhabituels. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous les trois, et _puissent mes vœux vous accompagner à tous instant..."_

_"... Il sera fait selon vos désirs, Cosmos." répondit calmement le guerrier.

Il posa de nouveau le casque à cornes sur sa tête, puis tourna les talons et repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. Cosmos pinça les lèvres et s'assit délicatement sur le trône. Elle n'aurait pas su décrire pourquoi un étrange sentiment d'appréhension soudaine l'envahissait...

Le guerrier de la Lumière parcourut le campement d'un pas affirmé. Il stoppa un moment devant une haute tente, poussa un léger soupir, puis écarta les lourds pans de tissu et entra. Dans la tente, des tables et des chaises de bois étaient dressées, et sur ces tables, les autres guerriers de Cosmos mangeaient ou discutaient dans une ambiance détendue.  
L'homme aux cheveux argent repéra vite ses deux compagnons. Lightning, une femme de haute stature, aux cheveux rose pâle et aux yeux bleu délavé, était assise dans un coin et nettoyait avec application son arme en compagnie de l'Invokeur Yuna.  
Un peu plus loin, le Guerrier de la Lumière distingua le Chevalier Oignon, au casque rouge vif bordé de plumes blanches et aux cheveux d'un roux orangé, en train de jouer à un jeu de cartes avec Djidane et Cecil. L'homme à l'armure bleue s'éclaircit la gorge et le silence se fit dans la tente. Les guerriers écoutèrent attentivement alors que leur leader expliquait la situation. Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, Lightning rangea lentement sa gunblade dans son fourreau, se leva, et fit quelques pas vers lui.

__"Si c'est le souhait de Cosmos..."_

Elle parcourut la salle du regard. Le jeune garçon à l'armure rouge posa ses cartes sur le sol et s'avança vers eux, quelque peu hésitant.

__"Je serais à la hauteur!" fit-il en tapotant son épée._

La femme aux cheveux roses leva un sourcil et toisa le minuscule Chevalier, puis elle esquissa un sourire et les trois combattants sortirent de la tente. Ils rassemblèrent rapidement des vivres, ainsi que des objets de soin, puis se rendirent à l'entrée du campement. Lightning détaillait toujours le jeune garçon, presque amusée.

__"Pourquoi vous me regardez?"_

_"Hum... Je ne sais pas... Tu me rappelles quelqu'un." fit-elle.

__"Venez. Dépêchez!"_ grogna le Guerrier de la Lumière à leur intention alors qu'il s'engageait sur le chemin d'un long voyage.

Le petit groupe se mit en route. Le Chevalier Oignon, enthousiaste de se voir confier une première mission en équipe, sautillait joyeusement le long du chemin, sous le regard inexpressif du Guerrier de la Lumière. Lightning tournait une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, pensive. Ce petit bout d'homme débordant d'énergie éveillait petit à petit en elle un étrange sentiment, à mi-chemin entre la joie discrète et la nostalgie affligée.

__"Dis moi... Voyagerons nous longtemps?"_ fit-elle en s'adressant au Guerrier de la Lumière.

__"Non... Nous serons aux Falaises Tremblantes demain si nous nous dépêchons un peu."_ répondit celui-ci.

Juste derrière eux, le jeune garçon aux mèches rousses, quelque peu intimidé, écoutait et regardait avec attention. Les cheveux roses de Lightning flottant dans le vent... La cape dorée du Guerrier de la Lumière qui ondulait derrière lui alors qu'il marchait d'un pas assuré vers le danger... Le jeune Chevalier se surprit à contempler les cheveux argent de l'homme, qui flottaient sous son casque comme des fils de métal soyeux. Ils devaient être incroyablement légers et doux pour être aussi flottants...  
Le jeune garçon secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées étranges, puis les rejoignit en trottinant, un petit sac se balançant à son côté.

__"Et toi, Chevalier Onion?"_ lui fit l'homme aux cheveux argent. _"Sais-tu te battre? Pourras-tu lever ton épée au nom de Cosmos sans crainte aucune?"_

__"Je ferais de mon mieux."_ répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

__"Le mieux ne suffit pas. Par delà les plaines les forces maléfiques nous accableront et nous ne devons surtout pas perdre contre elles. Nous réussirons ou nous perdrons le chemin de la lumière." __répliqua le Guerrier sur un ton glacial._

Sa voix monocorde et son ton froid firent l'effet d'une douche glacée au Chevalier Oignon. Il serra les dents et accéléra le pas. Lightning lui jeta un regard en coin et poussa un discret soupir. Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que...  
_  
_"Vous avez entendu?" __fit la jeune femme.___

_"Oui. Ça approche." _répondit l'homme aux cheveux argent, l'air préoccupé._

Il porta la main à son épée scintillante et avanca prudemment à travers les hautes herbes. Lightning dégaina une élégante gunblade de métal brillant et le jeune garçon intrigué tira une petite épée dorée de son fourreau. Le Guerrier de la Lumière écarta lentement un haut fourré et siffla quelquechose entre ses dents. Le Chevalier Oignon poussa un léger grognement de surprise et Lightning ne broncha pas.  
À quelques mètres du trio, un immense animal se tenait. On aurait dit un cheval d'un blanc éclatant, aux crins et aux sabots dorés, au front large orné d'une magnifique corne d'ivoire, qui s'abreuvait paisiblement dans une mare calme. Le jeune garçon roux soupira de soulagement.__

_"Ouf... Ce n'est qu'une Licorne. Elles sont pacifiques, nous pouvons cont..."

_Il s'interrompit en sentant le bras de Lightning saisir le sien et le maintenir hors de vue de la bête. Elle semblait anxieuse.___

_"Non... Regarde bien." _lui chuchota-t-elle.___

_Les yeux du Chevalier Oignon s'agrandirent. Le beau pelage immaculé de la créature venait de se ternir et de passer au noir le plus profond sous leurs yeux. Sa corne devint bleue foncé et se recourba comme un poignard, alors que ses yeux doux devenaient rouges comme le sang. La licorne poussa un mugissement de douleur qui se mua en grondement menacant.  
__  
_"Cette bête a été souillée par les ténèbres. Elle est condamnée à errer et à détruire." __souffla l'homme aux cheveux argent, sourcils froncés._

La licorne noire se tourna vers leur cachette et mugit, ses naseaux frémissants.  
_  
___"Elle nous a repérés." __dit Lightning en serrant son arme.__ "Prépare toi au combat." __fit-elle au jeune garçon.__  
__  
À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que la bête s'élança vers leur cachette, corne en avant. Le Guerrier de la Lumière leva son arme.___

_"Maintenant! Dispersez vous!"

La licorne fonça vers l'avant, sa corne tranchant les fourrés. Le Guerrier de la Lumière para le coup avec violence, tandis que Lightning esquivait d'une gracieuse pirouette. Le petit Chevalier éxécuta une rapide roulade sur le côté et se retrouva juste derrière l'animal avant de s'élancer en avant et d'entailler la peau noire. La bête poussa un mugissement de douleur et se retourna vers lui. Le Guerrier aux cheveux argent projeté en arrière vit la licorne se cabrer et entendit un coup de feu.  
Lightning avait tiré dans une des pattes menacantes et l'animal retomba en feulant de douleur. Le Chevalier Oignon fit un saut arrière et la jeune femme aux cheveux roses tira de nouveau, atteignant la licorne au cou. Le Guerrier de la Lumière vit là sa chance. Foncant vers la créature de ténèbres, il leva son épée qui commencait à briller. L'animal se cabra encore, prêt à fracasser le crâne de l'homme de ses sabots. La lame de l'épée étincela.

__"Pour la Lumière!"_

Dans un sifflement suraigu, le Guerrier à l'armure bleue esquiva les pattes rageuses et planta l'arme dans le poitrail de la licorne. L'animal fou et l'homme aux yeux glacials restèrent une seconde en arrêt, puis la licorne laissa échapper un hennissement d'agonie et s'écroula dans les hautes herbes, son pelage noir redevenant progressivement d'un blanc immaculé. Puis son corps se désadrégea en milliers de petites lueurs tremblantes et virevoltantes comme des lucioles, ne laissant derrière elle que la corne d'ivoire.  
Le Guerrier de la Lumière se redressa lentement et rangea son arme, sans jamais esquisser la moindre émotion. Le Chevalier Oignon se rapprocha timidement et se saisit de la corne torsadée.

__"Bel objet."_ fit Lightning en le regardant mettre le butin dans son sac.

__"... Onion, tu as gêné Lightning en te placant derrière elle. Elle aurait pu se prendre un coup de corne."_ fit sèchement l'homme aux cheveux argent.

Le jeune garçon voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard du Guerrier de la Lumière, ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Les yeux de l'homme étaient d'une couleur oscillant entre le bleu et le gris, d'une froideur si pénétrante que le Chevalier Oignon sentit son corps se geler sur place. Tout le reste de son visage semblait n'être qu'un masque inexpressif, où seuls ces deux yeux formaient une lueur terrifiante. Le jeune roux sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et Lightning se dressa à ses côtés.

__"Tu es dur. Il a d'excellents réflexes et une rapidité d'action impressionnante."_ fit la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le Chevalier, son expression s'adoucit légèrement.

__"Tu te bats bien."_

_"Lightning, ne cherche pas à le protéger à tout prix de sa faiblesse. On apprend de ses erreurs, à ses dépens."

__"Je ne ferai plus d'erreurs! Je ne suis pas faible!"_ cria le jeune homme d'un bloc.

Les mots avaient jailli de sa bouche sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir. Lightning allait dire quelquechose mais se ravisa. Le Guerrier de la Lumière toisa le jeune garçon. Celui-çi déglutit et attendit une réplique cinglante, mais rien ne vint. Il attendit, soutenant le regard de l'homme, plongeant ses yeux verts feuille dans ceux couleur mythril, et crut, pendant une fraction de seconde, y voir passer une lueur chaleureuse. Mais immédiatement le Guerrier de la Lumière redevint aussi froid qu'à l'ordinaire puis dit d'un ton posé.

__"... Bien. Si tu en es sûr, alors nous pouvons avancer sans crainte."_

Et sur ce, ils repartirent.

CHAPTER 1 OWARI. 

_Rewiew? PLEASE?_


	2. Nuit

**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient.

Ndl'auteure: le second chapitre, peut-être une peu plus court que le premier, héhéhé... Enjoy et postez vos rewiews!

Warning: shounen-ai, yaoi par la suite.

Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon. Alors que le jour s'avancait, l'étrange trio de guerriers de Cosmos poursuivait son chemin, se défendant contre les assauts répétés des monstres ou des créatures souillées par les ténèbres. Ils quittèrent les plaines pour se rapprocher d'une chaîne de montagnes. Le Guerrier de la Lumière ouvrait la marche, son armure bleue cliquetant sur le sol à chacun de ses pas. Lightning le suivait, ses longs cheveux roses pâle flottant sur son épaule. Et fermant la marche, le petit Chevalier Oignon suivait tant bien que mal, les plumes au vent. Ils n'avaient fait que marcher et combattre, inlassablement, et le jeune garçon commençait à montrer quelques signes de fatigue.  
Ils arrivèrent au pied d'un haut col de montagne et commencèrent à le gravir, se hâtant alors que le jour déclinait. Le Chevalier Oignon peinait, et la jeune femme s'arrêta un instant pour lui offrir à boire. 

__"Tiens."_

__"Merci."_ fit il en buvant.

__"... Dépêchez vous. Le soleil se couche."_ fit la voix grave et sèche du Guerrier de la Lumière plus en avant.

Ils escaladèrent le col et parvinrent enfin au point culminant. Ils allaient redescendre de l'autre côté de la montagne lorsque le jeune garçon se retourna vers les plaines.

__"Oh... La plaine est si grande! Lightning! Guerrier! Regardez!"_

__"... Guerrier?"_

L'homme aux cheveux argent se stoppa et posa son regard glacial sur le Chevalier Oignon. Ce dernier regretta ses mots.

__"Euh... Je veux dire... Chef... Enfin... Je ne sais pas comment vous appeler..."_

Le Guerrier de la Lumière regarda le jeune garçon se tortiller dans tous les sens, gêné, puis il se retourna vers le soleil couchant et soupira.

__"Tu peux m'appeler... Light."_

__"L... Light?"_ fit le Chevalier Oignon, un peu ahuri.

__"Light. C'est le "nom" qui m'est le plus cher."_ souffla l'homme.

__"Light? ... Tiens, moi aussi on me surnomme Light."_ fit Lightning en regardant le Chevalier Oignon, légèrement moqueuse.

__"Ah... Mais je t'appelle Lightning! Et vous... Je vous appellerai... Light."_ fit le jeune roux précipitamment.

L'homme aux cheveux argent replongea ses yeux bleus acier dans ceux verts pétillants du Chevalier, puis ilndit doucement:

__"... Et toi? Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle?"_

__"M... Moi!"_

Le jeune garçon se sentit rougir et il secoua la tête vigoureusement. Lightning ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement et sentit son coeur se serrer. Ce petit bout de Chevalier lui semblait si familier... Malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

__"Euh... Euh... Au camp, ils m'appellent... juste Onion."_ fit le garçon en détournant les yeux.

__"Soit alors."_

Le soleil couchant flamboya derrière eux et illumina la chevelure du Guerrier de la Lumière. Le garçon roux eut le souffle coupé tant la scène était magnifique. On eut dit que les cheveux argentés de l'homme avaient soudainement pris feu.

__"Je t'appellerai Onion... Si tu veux bien."_ fit ce dernier.

Puis la lueur qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et Light se retourna pour regarder devant eux. Le col descendait abruptement pour rejoindre la côte sur un paysage sombre et menacant. La mer si loin d'eux semblait noire comme des cendres. Le leader ôta son casque et secoua ses cheveux étincelants.

__"Nous allons dormir ici. Les Falaises Tremblantes ne sont plus très loin."_

Onion mit quelques secondes à saisir le sens des mots. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur le visage de Light. Mais bientôt la voix de Lightning vint le tirer de sa rêverie.

__"Je prends le premier tour de garde."_

Ils sortirent la tente du sac de la jeune femme et Onion se saisit des piquets pour les planter. L'homme aux cheveux argent lui avait parlé durement... Mais Onion savait au fond qu'il était bon. Le Guerrier de la Lumière partit en quête de bois alors que Lightning dressait le camp. Elle susurra à l'oreille du Chevalier Oignon.

__"Dis moi Onion... Light... Tu l'aimes bien non?"_

__"Euh.. HEIN!"_ fit le jeune garçon en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Il fut si surpris de la question qu'il manqua clouer sa propre main dans la roche.

__"Mais... Mais... Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"_

__"Je ne sais pas. Ce doit être... La façon dont tu le regardes. Ça se voit que tu l'admires. Mais je te comprends. Moi aussi j'apprécie beaucoup Light."_

Ils s'assirent sur le rocher pour discuter. Lightning croisa les bras et son regard se perdit dans le vide alors qu'elle parlait.

__"Je me souviens encore du jour où je l'ai rencontré. Il était si... Impressionnant, avec cette cape et ses cornes. Je l'ai suivi depuis. Et toi... Tu l'as connu comment?"_

__"Oh... Un peu comme toi... J'admire Light... Il a la foi, et le courage. Il nous a protégés, nous tous. Il n'a peur de personne. Je voudrais être comme lui... Même si lui ne m'apprécie pas."_

__"Pardon? Je crois au contraire que je n'ai jamais vu Light montrer autant d'intérêt pour quelqu'un."_

Le jeune Chevalier Oignon resta bouche bée. Le guerrier de la Lumière était si froid avec lui, il ne comprenait pas où Lightning voulait en venir.

__"Mais... Il ne sourit jamais! Il me regarde à peine. Il me méprise parce que je ne suis ni fort contre les ténèbres ni un magicien doué comme Shantotto..."_ fit il en baissant les yeux.

__"C'est faux. Tu sais... S'il est dur avec nous c'est parce qu'il tient à nous. Montrer des sentiments ce n'est pas vraiment son fort tu sais. Et puis... moi-ùême je n'ai jamais eu le droit de l'appeler « Light »."_ fit Lightning avec un petit sourire.

Onion réfléchit, confus. Il allait poser une question lorsque...

__"J'ai le bois."_ fit la voix grave et sèche derrière lui.

Ils allumèrent le feu et le Guerrier de la Lumière sortit des sacs leur dîner: de maigres tranches de viande séchée ainsi que du pain et quelques fruits. Le repas se fit pratiquement en silence, seul le crépitement du feu accompagnait le trio. Onion mangea peu, il était troublé. Lightning remarqua sa gêne et lui tendit amicalement une moitié de pomme.  
Il la mangea du bout des lèvres, et manqua sursauter lorsque la voix de Light l'interpella.

__"Tu devrais aller te coucher rapidement. Nous nous lèverons à l'aube demain matin._

__"O... Oui."_

Le petit Chevalier entrouvrit les pans de la tente et se glissa sous le toit de tissu. Il ôta son casque rouge vif et libéra ses cheveux roux, puis sa cape et son armure légère.  
Lorsqu'il se retrouva en sous-vêtements légers, il se surprit à se demander quelle allure aurait le froid Guerrier de la Lumière sans son armure. Il était sûrement bien plus musclé que lui, avec sa peau blanche marquée par les combats incessants. Onion réalisa avec honte à quoi il pensait et se frappa le front. Le jeune garçon secoua la tête, chassant ses idées étranges et se coucha dans un coin de la tente, roulé en boule sous une couverture. Au dehors il pouvait entendre la voix claire de Lightning qui chuchotait.

__"Il fait du bon boulot."_

__"Il est si jeune. Pourquoi Cosmos veut-elle qu'il nous accompagne?"_

__"Et toi, pourquoi remettrais-tu en cause les ordres de ta déesse? Avec un peu de temps ce petit __pourra devenir un excellent guerrier et un magicien doué."_

_"... Pourquoi le protèges-tu comme ça? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les enfants à ce point."

Il y eut un petit silence. Lightning hésita avant de répondre.

__"Disons... Qu'il me rappelle énormément quelqu'un que je connais. Ou du moins, que je crois avoir connu..."_

__"Encore tes... rêves étranges?"_

__"Ce ne sont pas des rêves, Light. Ils sont trop vivants pour être des rêves. Je crois... Que ce sont des souvenirs."_

__"Des souvenirs?"_

__"Oui. Mais on dirait... Qu'ils me viennent d'une autre vie."_

__"Impossible. On ne peut avoir de souvenirs d'avant sa mort."_

__"Écoute. Même si tu n'as strictement aucun souvenir de ton passé, cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'en as pas... Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ce genre de... Rêves. Mais tu sais bien que toi aussi tu n'es pas de ce monde. Donc... Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton monde attend sûrement quelquepart."_

__"Mais si je ne me rappelle jamais?... Oh, après tout, je ne m'en préoccupe pas. J'ai foi en Cosmos et en la Lumière qui m'accompagne."_

Le jeune garçon se roula dans la maigre couverture et ferma précipitamment les yeux lorsque l'homme aux cheveux d'argent écarta la toile et se glissa dans la tente étroite. Il entendit l'armure cliqueter et sentit que Light s'asseyait près de lui. Entrouvrant les paupières il le distingua, enlegant son armure et son casque, révélant sa longue chevelure. Puis il s'allongea et se retourna dos au jeune garçon. Onion regarda ses épaules musclées pendant un moment, puis il sombra dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de peurs et de cauchemards...

CHAPTER 2 OWARI.

Vous aimez? Faites moi une rewiew, ça fait sortir les chapitres plus vite. 8)


End file.
